


Make ME Forget

by Kelliskip



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Lobster (2015)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: David is still torn about his ex wife, Jerry trying his best to make David forget about her





	Make ME Forget

Jerry loves David, he'll do anything for the man and he means **anything**.  When he first meet David-well saw him going into that hotel Jerry knew he was the one.  Jerry got David out that nightmare, no time limit, no animal changing just the two of them living together far far away from _that place_.  The vampire was happy  been a long time actually caring and wanting to protect someone other than himself.  So what the hell was he doing wrong because now David is crying  at the dinner table!

" David?"

" Sorry I'm sorry. Just *sigh* steak was her favorite."

 _Damn it not_ again. Jerry was amazed he didn't stabbed his raw bloody steak when David brought up _her_ again. Ever now and then something they do together would remind David of his ex. But no matter what ever she did Jerry could do better **always**.If the bitch was good at sex Jerry make sure he's the best cause David to see heaven twice that's how good he was.  Or he comfort David when he was upset instead of leaving the guy alone. **_I'm better than her in everyway! Why is she still hurting David more!_**   " Hey let's forget about dinner and just head to bed. We could just cuddle, sounds good guy?"  David rubbed his nose while nodding his head cuddling was good.

"I'm sorry about earlier it stills stings I guess."

" Don't apologize guy you're not a fault. She had a chance and she blew it. Look you got yourself an upgrade."

David chuckled when Jerry kissed his cheek as he removed his glasses sitting them to the side. David's not sure how he got with someone like Jerry, the man wasn't even human but here they are holding each other never wanted to let go.  David tires to forget about he was doing a good job to but this week-like he was pushed back to the starter line.  " When I went to the store I-I saw her with her husband. They looked happy looked like he wore contact lens better fit then me..." David stopped talking didn't even look up he knew Jerry's eyes were blackening. " **Did she say anything to you**?" David could've said nothing but it's better to just tell instead of bottling it up.

_Oh David what a surprise to see you here. Honey this is David my ex._

_Nice to meet you David, didn't think we see you here in Vegas hopefully not stalking us while we're on vacation - I'm kidding by the way._

_Oh honey! But really David it's a well shock seeing you here I thought you be turned-_

_I'm just getting some apples for my panther, green ones are his favorite. Likes to have them when he gets off work we're very happy together..._

Jerry clenched his jaw the nerve of that bitch thinking David be turned into an animal. If he show that woman how better off David was without her make her wish she stayed with David. Too late now David is his and his alone. " Jerry. Can you make me forget her....for good? I hate this and I blame myself not thinking this sooner.  David buried his head into Jerry's neck holding him tightly, a smile formed pleased with what he heard.  Jerry wanted to rid the awful memories the minute he saw his boyfriend break down thinking of her. The only **only** reason he didn't do it because it felt wrong doing such a thing without David's consent. The vampire didn't want that on his conscious so he just waited for the man himself to actually want it. He cupped David's face kissing him  after he made sure they made eye contact with each other.

" Thank you Jerry I really need this."

" Whatever you want guy I'll do it want even have to ask twice. **Relax and that woman be nothing but a bad dream like it never happen at all.** "

David was much happier now like something on his shoulders was lifted off him. Jerry liked that everything felt better. " You're in a good mood  today." Jerry smiled getting up to grope David's behind. " J-Jerry I'm trying to cook breakfast." A moan escaped David's mouth feeling wet kisses along his neck. " I'm in good mood cause of you guy and now I have a taste for something better than breakfast." David yelped when Jerry picked him he couldn't help but wrap his legs around the man's waist. Jerry turned the stove off before rushing upstairs. Jerry was very happy seeing David happy  no more thinking about _her_. He'll be sure to give this ex and her husband a visit  so they  _disappear forever_.

**_Just making sure they never cross paths ever again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jerry helps you forget and goes above beyond as if that person was never born :)


End file.
